


A festive Pokemon Journey

by Masqueradenoir



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masqueradenoir/pseuds/Masqueradenoir
Summary: A Cafe master from the Unova region finds himself in the North Pole where he encounters strange festive forms of various Pokemon Santa Claus and the Mysterious Professor Evergreen who is studying these festive forms
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1





	1. The arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the subjectively Discord

Where the hell am I masquerade wondered seeing as he had arrived on a weird Frozen Island he saw a man in the distance studying some Pokemon he was not familiar with including what appeared to be a flavor of alcremie he had never seen before which was a dark green color similar to an evergreen pine tree and rather than just the two sweets that would normally be on the sides of its head it had cookies and candy all over its body with a star sweet on top of its head it almost looks like a traditional Christmas tree he also saw what appeared to be a Meowth with it's claws and coin made out of ice the strange man approached him I'm sad hello I am Professor Evergreen and this is my partner Solrock he gestured to what up here to be flying icicle that was sitting next to him masquerade ask the man where he was the man replied why you are at the North Pole my boy why not you get up and we will get some hot cocoa in you and some food that sounds nice masquerade said getting up and following Professor Evergreen to what appeared to be a castle  
To be continued


	2. Meet the clauses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masquerade meets Santa Claus

Masquerade followed Professor Evergreen into the castle is this your Castle masquerade asked no this is Santa's Castle I live in my lab outside of town not far from where I found you Professor Evergreen said the professor knocked on a door Santa my apologies to interrupt you and the mrs. But I found a man washed up on the beach and it seems like he needs help he seems very confused Professor Evergreen said suddenly the door was opened by an elderly woman who looked older than both of the two men standing in front of her oh mrs. Claus Professor Evergreen said this is what is your name? Professor Evergreen asked masquerade for the first time since his arrival masquerade Noir an old man who walked behind mrs. Claus said oh hello Santa Professor Evergreen said greeting the old man mrs. Claus turned to the two men and invited them in what brings you here Professor Evergreen? Santa asked well I found masquerade here lying on the beach outside of the carnival he seemed confused about where he was so I brought him here to explain what was going on and to see if you can get him home sir Professor Evergreen said of course I can Santa replied but how did you get here masquerade? Santa asked masquerade well I'm not sure sir last I remember I was getting on a Lifeboat when the ship I was on crashed and I got knocked out next thing I know I'm here masquerade said

To be continued


	3. Yule Meowth that's right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masquerade and professor Evergreen study the festive form of Meowth and perserker

It had been a week since masquerades arrival it had been decided that he would stay with Professor Evergreen until Santa can take him home to unova apparently Professor Evergreen had been meeting a research assistant add masquerade agreed to assist him in studying these festive forms when they stepped outside after eating breakfast masquerade noticed a horde of about 5 Meowth all seemingly in their festive forms he then said I wonder if they evolve into Persian or Perserker in this forum he wondered aloud Perserker Professor Evergreen said having heard him and had decided to answer I have one right here he said opening his pokeball true reveal a Perserker with a helmet and claws made out of ice instead of its usual hardened fur like masquerades Perserker let me update your Pokedex real quick he asked and masquerade handed him his phone so that the professor could update it when the update was complete masquerade scand the professor's perserker

Rotom then gave him the information Bperserker festive form the Yule Viking Pokemon this Pokemon likes to plunder from humans and festive Meowth clothes and foods such as berries or sweets how did it evolve masquerade asked the professor I used a ice stone Evergreen responded now let's get back inside and eat some breakfast masquerade followed the professor and the two fat down to peppermint hot chocolate and cinnamon waffles  
To be continued


	4. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update

My apologies but I have lost passion for this story. So the last chapter will be the last real chapter as far as I know


End file.
